Closer
by DreamingOfHalcyons
Summary: "I love you!" He yelled. Lydia took a step back, shock consuming her. Her mouth fell open, he loved her? Still? Even after Stiles got with Malia? "Wha-" She began but was cut off by Stiles' lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, a hand going behind her neck, her hands resting on his chest. She pulled away, stunned by the action. (A short au story about Stydia)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I basically gave myself a week to write a short story and this is what I got! So this a future Stydia fic which basically consists of flashbacks of their relationship. It will be fluffy and mildly smutty. It's a small drabble and I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Present Day_

Lydia stepped into her apartment that she shared with her six year long boyfriend to find her hallway scattered in dozens of red rose petals. She knew who they were from. _Stiles._ Lydia's smile crept across her face as she placed her keys down on the sideboard and shut the door behind her.

The delicate smell wafted through her nose and she tried to think of a better smell, she couldn't. Lydia tried frantically to think of an anniversary she might've missed, or if it was some special occasion which she had forgotten, but her mind was blank. Before setting foot upon the petals she took her boots off at the door because she was scared she would make the petals dirty. She carefully wandered upon the roses and continued down the hallway, her heart racing in anticipation.

Her mind wandered what could be happening. Was it a proposal? Or was he jut feeling really guilty about not doing the dishes the other night? The list could be endless.

She turned into the room where the petals lead to find Stiles, stood dressed in a white button down and his best trousers, surrounded by Moroccan Oil candles that burnt vividly. More petals were in the room and when the candles flickered, it looked so romantic and cheesy in a good way. She almost wanted to take a picture of it.

"Stiles..." Lydia starts but her words fall out of her mouth at the sight of her boyfriend. He looked so dashing in what he was wearing and he'd gone through all of this effort for.. for what exactly?

"Lydia," Stiles begins, she notices the tremble in his voice and her heart swells in admiration for him. "It's been four years since we got together and I think it's safe to say for both of us that it's been the best four years ever." He says, Lydia smiles and nods then feels herself begin to well up. She thought about everything they've done, made long distance work when they were both at college, travelled the world and endlessly argued and made up, and she never really appreciated before. Until now.

"When we met, you never even knew I existed but then you did," He says, he looked at Lydia, her bottom lip was trembling, "And then we started dating," He smiles, so does she. "And when we got together that first time, it was all worth it, for you." He says, Lydia offers him a smile and he steps closer to her so that he can hold her hand.

"It didn't matter about the time we didn't spend together because it's always been you. I'd never doubt my love for you baby, it unconditional." Stiles tells her with so much passion in his voice she wanted to cup his cheeks and kiss her life into him. "Our hearts are young, Lydia. I want them to grow old together."

Lydia's mouth went dry and her stomach was fluttering like mad. This was it, this would determine her future. He got down on one knee and looks up at her as he reaches into his jacket for something, his hand shaking slightly.

"So, I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of marrying me?" He asks, looking into her eyes. Her heart skips a beat.

* * *

It was summer and it felt like the hottest one in Lydia's opinion. It sucked because Lydia and the pack had to be studying for finals at their lunch breaks instead of relaxing and soaking up the sun.

This year Lydia was finding it particularly hard to focus, not because the heat was unbearable or because there were supernatural creatures running about town, no. It was because of boys.

A certain boy in particular that had dark drown hair, spiked at odd angles and whiskey coloured eyes with sarcasm as his only defensive. It was Stiles. He was messing with her feelings, not on purpose of course, or so she was telling herself. He was simply doing nothing but Lydia was finding everything he was doing was making her attracted towards him which she made her want to _scream_.

He was on and off with Malia. Lydia was the one giving Malia advice and occasionally Stiles too but for now they were over, and Lydia tried not to make it obvious how happy she was about it. They were good together, don't get Lydia wrong but it hurt like _fuck_ when they were kissing and cuddling in front of everyone, so when they were ignoring one another it felt great.

Recently, however Stiles was getting on every nerve of Lydia's. It was just everything he did, his sarcastic remarks, his 'depression' over Malia. He wasn't really 'depressed' but Lydia exaggerated it because of the way Stiles would suddenly get all quiet and distant. And don't get her started on the way he would touch Lydia's lower back if he was ever stood next to her and they were walking.

It was the last Friday before finals week began and Lydia was stressed to the maximum all because of Stiles. No information went into her ears unless it was Stiles explaining it or reading it off her book. Even that annoyed her. She needed to know every bit of information possible for her finals but couldn't because of some _boy._

"Hey Lydia, can you come over tonight and go over Math with me?" Malia asked Lydia. Lydia's head snapped up from her work, her arms sticking to the table. Could she help Malia? She didn't even know everything herself.

"Yeah, I'll try," Lydia told her, Malia's eyebrows drew together in confusion so Lydia shot Stiles a dirty look then returned her gaze back to Malia, "It's just I'm having trouble understanding some things myself."

"Is something distracting you?" Stiles spoke from diagonally opposite her on the table, Lydia bit her lip and looked at Stiles.

"Yes, actually," Lydia said with a curt nod, Stiles raised his eyebrows and she felt everyone's eyes on them, "Someones constant sarcasm is really starting to piss me off."

"Well maybe someones sighing keeps pissing _me_ off." Stiles shoots back, not missing a beat. Lydia sucks in a breath and tries to avoid looking in anyone else's eyes except Stiles'. Where had all of this came from anyway?

"Well maybe I wouldn't be sighing if someone could keep their mouth _shut._ " Lydia spits, her jaw clenching. She catches amusement spark in Stiles' eye which only fires more anger inside of her. Who is he to tease her like that? To stand on her heart then pick it up and care for it, only to repeat it again.

"Am I bothering you?" He asks, he raises his eyebrows and makes a gesture with his hands.

"Yes, so why don't you-" Lydia starts but she's cut off.

"Guys! Some of us are trying to study here!" Scott exclaims, hitting a hand on the table. Lydia's eyes tear away from Stiles and she releases a long breath as she tries to get back to her work but to no avail.

Her thoughts are so tangled and the reason why is sitting a metre away from her. It infuriates her, makes her flustered with anger.

She decides she's had enough and in one easy motion swipes all of her belongings into her arms and swings her bag over her shoulder and stomps off, her thick hair swinging to the sides.

Lydia doesn't know exactly where shes going, all she knows is the sooner she gets away from Stiles the better. She heads to the doors that will lead to the air conditioned corridor, whilst doing so she manages to shove everything in her bag as she continues to march off. Does she want Stiles to follow her? Her heart does, yes. Her mind, no.

She opens the two doors that lead into her school with a big push, her heels begin click-clacking on the hard flooring. She feels herself tear-up although she doesn't know why. Because shes walking away from Stiles? Hormones? She does her best to blink them away.

"Lydia!" Her steps almost falter when she hears her name in his voice, but she continues to walk lifting her head even higher.

"Lydia, just stop!" Stiles yells. She hears desperation in his voice so she stops, but doesn't turn around.

He nears her and when he's close enough he reaches a hand out to touch her arm, at this she finally turns round. She looks at him, his constellation of moles, his whiskey coloured eyes, and she thinks maybe she is in love with him.

"What's your problem with me lately?" Stiles asks, his voice laced with irritation but he doesn't shout.

"You! My problem is you!" Lydia shouts, not being able to hold her anger in. She pokes his chest when she says it, maybe out of spite, maybe to emphasis her point. She's mad at him because he loves someone else. It's stupid, she realises that, but she wants Stiles to know that finally she's on the same page he was on.

"Have I done something I'm not aware of!?" He shouts back at her, spit flying from his mouth, Lydia looks into his eyes for a moment, she thinks everything over. She's going to Harvard, he's going to New York to study Criminology, they have about a month left in Beacon Hills, he isn't with Malia so is it really going to hurt if she spills her heart to him?

"You love her." She gets out, her throat suddenly goes tight with tears and she can't help but look at Stiles' expression.

He's stunned, quite clearly. His shoulders relaxed which had been tensed before and the crease in his forehead disappears.

"Don't you?" She asks, quieter now. Her eyes lock with his and she thinks she sees hate in his eyes, towards her, she could be wrong.

"You're waiting for an answer?" He asks, quiet too. Lydia's bottom lip trembles and tears swarm into her vision.

"I just got it." Lydia spoke, she felt so small. She started walking away, he wasn't in love with her any more, his heart was with Malia even if they weren't together.

His hand grabbed her arm again.

"Lyds," He began, she turned around and was closer to him than she expected, she could feel his breath tickle her skin. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it 'like' then Stiles!" Lydia shouted, she was done with his ten year plan, constantly keeping her on her toes.

"I love you!" He yelled. Lydia took a step back, shock consuming her. Her mouth fell open, he loved her? Still? Even after Stiles got with Malia?

"Wha-" She began but was cut off by Stiles' lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, a hand going behind her neck, her hands resting on his chest. She pulled away, stunned by the action.

"Stiles, no." Lydia spoke, Stiles looked hurt and she wasn't rejecting him, she wasn't, she was just still mad at him for all he'd put her through.

"Was I never good enough?" Lydia asked, Stiles' grip tightened on her and her heart raced a little faster.

"You were the opposite." He told her, his lips brushing hers. Lydia had to draw in a deep breath to keep from passing out.

"Then how come you chose her?" Lydia asked him. She was suddenly conscious in case someone walked in and saw them, or if there was a student in a class that was about to come out. His grip loosened slightly and Lydia's hand slid a little down his chest, feeling his muscles contract beneath her.

"When did you ever choose me?" He spoke. Lydia's heart sank when she realised how true that was. When did she ever choose him? Never. She never needed to because she knew if she wanted she could come running to his arms and he'd open them and accept her without hesitation.

"I-" She starts but she doesn't know where to begin. She doesn't know if she should apologise or explain her feelings. "I wanted to. I was always so confused. After Jackson I just wanted to feel something again, hence Aiden. But he was never who I wanted, not really. Then Allison happened and.. I realised I wanted you. Then you met Malia, a crazily beautiful girl who was funny and fierce and why would you want the 5,3 red head?" Lydia queered, her eyes moving frantically around his face, lingering a beat too long on his lips.

"Lyds, I-" Stiles starts, he pauses, breathes in deeply and lets his hands travel up to cup her cheeks. "I wouldn't want anyone else but _you._ Sure being with Malia was okay, but I always wanted you."

Lydia was having a hard time breathing, a tear squeezed out from her eye and she couldn't quite look at Stiles. He softly rubbed a thumb over her cheek and it only felt right if she leaned in to his rough palm.

"Why didn't you ever give us a chance?" Stiles asked, his voice soft and caring. Lydia had thought this over and over. Why didn't she date him when he liked her? She knew it was because she was so scared of losing him, of not being able to ever call him her friend.

"Because I'd rather have you by my side forever than..." Lydia stopped, she bit her lip and looked into his eyes, those damn eyes she sought comfort in. Stiles raised his eyebrows at the girl, "Becoming strangers again." She finished.

Stiles stood there in silence. It's taken a long, long time for him to get Lydia to like him back but only now has he realised how complicated it really was. How he had let it spiral out of control and then he fucked it up with his feelings for Malia. Malia was great, she was, and Stiles was always sad when they broke up but he never knew if he'd miss her or the company. He thought it was always the company if truth be told. Now Lydia was giving herself to him, and neither of them could fuck it up now, not after what Lydia just said.

"You know that'll never happen." Stiles told her, Lydia looked into his eyes and tried to tell herself that this isn't what she wanted. But who was she trying to fool?

Emerald met Whiskey and just that simple blink of an eye made the world of difference. Their lips collided with each other and the world went quiet around them. He kissed her like she was sunlight and he'd been locked away for 365 days. The minute his lips brushed hers she felt the warm sensation that spread across her chest reach down into her toes. Every atom of her became connected to him. He bought his hands down to rest on her waist, his fingertips dragged on her arms making goosebumps lie in their wake. When he kisses her she thinks that this is what fireworks feels like.

"Just, promise me it won't?" Lydia asked when they break away, shes still close to him, his warmth radiates through her.

"I promise." He swore, he bought his hands up to rub her arms and she couldn't find it in herself to look away from his eyes. They were twinkling since they kissed and she bet her eyes looked the same.

"So, this is it? Me and you?" Lydia asked. She always thought their hook up would be different, a lot more romantic than the school hallway when they were both slightly sweaty from the outdoors.

"It's always been you and me." He told her, not breaking her eye contact. He pressed his lips against hers, his brow furrowed. Electricity hummed through her body, and she thought she could get used to it.

Lydia was now somewhat excited for the future. She knew things would get difficult soon when she had to leave for Harvard and he was going to New York for his college, but for now she hoped she could focus on her finals and she hoped that things wouldn't ever be bad between him and her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter will be a flashback to a party Lydia and Stiles had and it's basically exploring this side to their relationship.**

* * *

If there was something in particular Lydia admired about Stiles it had to be his arms. For sure. His long arms that stuck out with veins and were dusted with dark hair that were surprisingly soft. If that wasn't a bonus the fact that his hands were at the end really put the cherry on top. His hands were so long that Lydia sometimes spent a good amount of time staring at them and wondering exactly how long they were. She would never ask of course, how long they were or ask to measure them because that would be _weird_ and completely out of line. But for sure, Stiles' arms were his best features.

The pack had just finished their first year at College and they all went home and thrown this big summer bash at Stiles'. The place was swarming with guests and that didn't help to the fact it felt like 100 degrees outside. But still Lydia chose to wear a jumper, yes no matter how thin it was or how many holes there were, it was still something she wore in December, not July. Stiles wore a flannel shirt himself, and Lydia wondered how he did it and looked so cool at the same time. She imagined she looked like a sweaty mess. Even so, Stiles thought she was the most attractive girl in any room.

In an attempt to forget about the uncomfortable heat, Lydia was happily and in Stiles' opinion quite sexily, sucking on a vodka dipped strawberry lollipop. It was very quickly kicking in and making Lydia's head spin, in a good way. Lydia had offered Stiles a lollipop too, she thought he'd look quite sexy with a lolly in his mouth but he declined and continued drinking from his cider bottle.

"Lydia!" Malia called to Lydia through the music. She was just dancing, on her own naturally, and Lydia was trying to listen to Kira but just couldn't. The alcohol running through her blood was enough to make her aroused. Let alone it be when Stiles is running his hands through his hair and rolling his sleeves carelessly up his toned arms. She just wanted to hook up with Stiles right here and now and that was just something she needed to do.

"Yeah?" She replied to Malia trying to control her breathing that may become laboured if she didn't stop thinking of Stiles soon.

"I can smell your arousal." Malia tells her. Lydia's eye instinctively grow wide and she puts a hand over Malia's mouth.

"Malia!"

"What?" She defends tearing her hand away from her mouth. Malia laughs at the girl and Lydia whips her head around to look at Stiles. He wears a smirk on his face however he's facing Scott, talking about something but the way his smile is sat so deviously on his face makes her think Scott was listening and told him.

"No doubt everything supernatural can smell it too," Malia winks at Lydia. Lydia rolls her eyes playfully and puts the lolly back in her mouth, balancing it between her teeth, careful not to bite into it.

"Dance with me," Malia says, she takes her hand, "It'll drive him crazy."

Lydia thinks for a moment and decides she's right. He's easy to get going. Malia takes her hand and pulls her a step closer to her. Where they dance. Not totally sexily but cute enough to make Stiles notice. Lydia bunches her hair in her hands and releases is at she moves her hips. Sneaks glances at Stiles and switches sides with her lolly until it's finished with. And quite frankly the taste of her strawberry flavoured lolly pop was making her bored. She sneaked a look at Stiles. One thing she learnt in their relationship was that if she was caught staring, Stiles made sure he teased Lydia with it until she would tell him why she was looking in the first place.

But he was already staring at her. She raised her eyebrows and turned around, her wavy hair swinging. Her body tingled as she felt his eyes on her back.

So with a new wave of lust washing over her she turned around and smiled as sexily as she could and walked over to him. She sensed she was walking on a slant because Stiles laughed a little as she approached.

"How much have you drank?" Stiles asked her as soon as she was close enough. Her face broke out into a smile and she pushed his shoulder gently. She didn't know herself how much she'd drunk but she knew it was too much from the way she felt fuzzy inside.

"Isn't the important question how much you've drank?" Lydia queered, her eyebrow arched at Stiles.

"Lydia." Stiles gave her a stern look, he raised his eyebrows at her. He always looked out for her when she was drunk, just what an average boyfriend would do he supposed, but he had to admit he loved drunk Lydia because of the way she acted.

"Stiles..." Lydia returned, her lip caught between her pearly teeth.

Stiles gave her a look, but broke out into a smirk. A sexy smirk that did things to Lydia and she really had to make it not obvious that she wanted to have sex with him. She feared that Scott and Issac would be able to smell it too and they were stood about two metres away.

"What're you thinking about?" Stiles asked her, his voice low, yet again making something inside her chest stir. She took a step closer to him and cupped his face with her hands.

" _You."_ Lydia whispered into his ear, standing on her tip-toes. She could feel body heat generating from Stiles just standing this close to him, but now a lot more people had left the kitchen and were outside, but still seeming as it was summer a lot of people still hung in the kitchen.

Lydia let her hands fall, but still she chose to stand close to Stiles, her hands falling to his chest where she balled them in fists.

Stiles was the first person who went in for a kiss. Lydia smiled as he pecked her lip. He drew back, and stared deeply in her eyes.

"Lydia, you're really drunk..."

"I want to." She said to him. She wasn't that drunk anyway, just tipsy. She was giving him consent because she knew he wouldn't sleep with her unless she said.

As the words left her mouth Stiles caught her lips in his again, this time deepening the kiss. He made a swipe with his hand on the counter behind her and cleared any plastic cups or shot glasses out of the way, sending them clattering to the floor. A few people turned to look but everyone knew about Stiles and Lydia so it was a norm really. In one swift motion he lifted her onto the counter surface that was cool against her thighs.

Their tongues danced together and Lydia found herself bunching his t-shirt up in her fists, as she tried to force Stiles' flannel off. Not breaking contact, Lydia pushed him away from her so she could get off of the counter, pushing him to the opposite counter, kissing him harder.

Lydia knew she was going to far in front of everyone, but she didn't care. Her core burning desperately as she kissed him. He tried to slow her down, by holding onto her chin so she moved with him, but she wanted desperate and passionate.

"Stiles," She sighed against his lips, "Bedroom."

"Lyds," Stiles pulled back looking around, he felt a little embarrassed that everyone was around them, but no-one was looking probably just letting them do what they had to do. Stiles looked at two shot glasses that lied on the kitchen top, full of vodka, then looked at Lydia. He reached over and handed one to her. "Bottoms up."

Lydia smiled and downed it, no questions asked. At once Stiles swallowed the burning contents then he pulled on Lydia's hand and ran up the stairs, to his old bedroom.

Lydia slammed the door shut with her foot and pushed Stiles towards his bed, his room surprisingly cool.

Stiles was already on her top, stripping her jumper off her heated body and she was taking his flannel shirt off too. They're clothes fell of into a heap on the wooden flooring. Lydia was left in a white bralette and white lacy pants that matched. Stiles was left in grey boxers that hugged his crotch.

Lydia hooked her legs around Stiles as he took them to his bed. Her heat was growing fast and his erection was slowly twitching against her leg. They bounced onto the bed and Stiles kissed her neck, her jaw and her lips.

The alcohol that was running through both of their bodies is what kept them going, she was surprised the heat that was suddenly making the room get hotter would make them call it quits.

Stiles got a condom and rolled it on, as quickly as possible and hovered over Lydia. If truth be told she was way to drunk to go on top. He pushed into her and she let out a long and breathy _'ooh'_ as he clasped their hands together and pushed deeper inside her.

Her legs hiked higher as she tried to find the best spot for her and when she was satisfied, Stiles got to work. He pushed in, deeper each time and drew all the way back. Her vision was dotting at the edges because of the pleasure. It wasn't until he picked up speed she started moaning, really loudly so Stiles laughed a bit and put a hand on her mouth. Although that did nothing.

He reached a hand down and started rubbing his thumb on her clit to urge her to her release, by then Lydia's face was making the biggest 'O' shape Stiles had ever seen, it made him smug.

She soon came and he did following after her, he made sure she rode her orgasm out, bringing her back down from that high. When they were finished they were a sweaty mess but Lydia loved it. She didn't care that it felt 50 degrees in his room either, because she just had the most passionate sex ever, or as passionate as it can get when you're drunk.

"I look at you and," Stiles starts, he looks at Lydia and she smiles, putting her hand to his mouth as he kisses her fingers, "And I just love you, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me what I would do for you."

Lydia's heart races, and she has a rush of admiration for the boy. She always thought their relationship would be rocky once they left for College, they had a good last month together in Beacon Hills and when they went off she was surprised at how great everything was still between them. Now she had a whole summer with him.

"I love you so much." Lydia tells him, she presses a kiss to his lips and settles down into the crook of his neck.

"I love you more." Stiles tells her, and they catch their breath together in the white sheets of Stiles' room.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wanted to explore the first break up and make up of Stiles and Lydia in their relationship so this is what I came up with.**

 **I just wanted to say that some speech is taken from the channel 4 UK t.v show Fresh Meat but I've changed the words a bit.**

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Stiles asked Lydia as he filed through his DVD case. Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes as she sank back into the couch, already bored of what they were doing and she'd been with Stiles for half an hour.

"I don't care." Lydia said quietly, she scrolled aimlessly through her phone and made a point of sighing again as she threw it down into the pillows.

"We can watch..." Stiles said as he looked carefully at a disk, "Star Wars?" He asked hopefully.

Lydia wore a look of thunder and rolled her eyes, he laughed softly and continued to look through the disks.

"What about this one?" He held up a disk for some Rom-Com that Lydia had no intention of watching.

Everything recently had been so boring lately with Stiles. She didn't know if it was because they had spent ages apart because of it being their last year at College or if it was their relationship, but either way it sucked.

"I don't wanna watch a film." Lydia stated, her voice flat.

"Why couldn't of you said that ten minutes ago? When we were deciding on what to do?" Stiles asked bluntly.

"Because I didn't feel like it." Lydia said sarcastically, her head titling to the side as she addressed him.

"Well what do you wanna do?" He practically begged her. His annoyance was evident and it annoyed Lydia to know he was pissed off.

If truth be told their relationship had been rough lately. Lydia would be happy right now if she was taken home, but it had been four weeks since they saw each other and they both went back to college in a few days. She knew she couldn't waste time with him, that was stupid.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked her, sensing her annoyance. He knew he had to address it.

"Of course." Lydia lied, she nodded and smiled. She lied for his sake, to keep him happy.

"So what do you wanna do then?" Stiles sighed.

"But everything's not okay is it?" Lydia blurted. She couldn't help it, she held it in for so long but it was aching to be spilled. Their relationship felt so icky.

"We'll make it fine." Stiles said, he looked up at her and stood onto his knees, taking Lydia's hand as he knelt before her on the floor. Lydia bit her lip and looked at him, she tried to hold back her tears. hat was happening between them.

"Stiles-"

"We can move to Australia," Stiles said, Lydia looked down at him, wondering where he was going with it.

"I love you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work. I'll never cut my hair again, I'll stop being over hyper, or be even more hyper, whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." He told her defiantly, she felt her eyes tear up and she nodded, so he squeezed her hand tighter. Truth be told she didn't need him to stop being hyper, or she didn't need it to work if he stopped cutting his hair because she loved it so dearly when it grew out. She loved him for him and whatever reason it was why they were drifting wasn't because of his hair and ADHD.

"I will listen to Nirvana with you and not make sarcastic comments or dance idiotically and I will do everything you want. And make you happy. Because that's all I want.

"And we will buy a house over looking the mountains and lakes. We'll have two kids and we'll sit on the front porch in the sun until we're 90 holding hands because we'll love each other. And we'll be happy." Stiles finishes. His throat is tight just like hers and she nods.

She does believe it, a little bit but it's hard. After the quarrels that had happened recently were slowly putting a wedge between them. They'd never broken up, or argued seriously, Lydia hated it. So did Stiles.

"Okay." Lydia chokes out. Stiles caresses her cheek and she bites her lip to stop a tear. She's feeling all kinds of crap and she is trying to rapidly think of what might happen or what she can do. She fears they'll drift. He gets up and walks over to the t.v leaving her cheek cold. He inserts a disk and sits next to her on the couch. He feels tense against her which only makes Lydia more upset.

He turns his head and looks at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Then gently presses his lips to hers but it doesn't do anything for Lydia. She feels as if there is this massive divide between them now. A divide that cannot be broke but only made bigger. They watch the film in silence.

* * *

"I'm a disaster," Lydia mumbles quietly as a tear rolls down her cheek. Her and Stiles just had a big argument about their relationship, it was the last day they had with one another before they were going back to College to finish their final semester which lasted only a few weeks. They last argued two nights ago when they watched that shitty Rom-Com about a glorified relationship, but tonight it was more serious than that.

Lydia finally told him about that wedge she felt between them and how it was making her feel. He _flipped._ He told her she wasn't thinking straight and that maybe she was just hormonal, but they both knew that it wasn't true. Now she was crying her eyes out because she was so close to losing him. Stiles had told her they didn't need time apart, that they should stay an extra day at Beacon Hills, but Lydia couldn't think of anything better than not seeing him for a few weeks.

She sat against her wall, crying while Stiles stood with a hand rubbing over his face as he turned away from her.

"No-one could ever love me." She said, her teeth clenching as she said it. All her boyfriends ended disastrously and now Stiles, the one boy she'd actually saw a future with was leaving her too.

"Don't say that..." Stiles told her, turning around now, his eyes were glossy. She was unintentionally making him feel bad and all Stiles wanted to do was make things right between them.

"It's true."

"Obviously not, because I love you okay?" He said. She didn't reply so he knelt before her, "I'm in love with you and I will be forever."

"You can't promise that." Lydia sniffed, finally looking at Stiles' warm eyes.

"I just did." He said, Lydia had a simmer of hope flicker inside her, maybe they were about to say sorry and have the best make-up sex anyone has ever had. But it soon fizzled out again when Stiles spoke.

"It's just, it can't be just me who is causing this 'wedge'." He tells her, she looks up at him, anger stirring in her. Of course it was all him, it was everything he did that was annoying her.

"Then what am I doing?!" Lydia yelled as she pushed him away from her as she stood up. He stumbled back a bit but nothing major, fury once again running through his body.

"More importantly what the fuck am I doing?!" Stiles shouted back at her, this caused more tears to come out but they were more from anger than sadness.

"Just-" Lydia was about to tell him but she realised what was there to tell? What had he actually been doing that caused Lydia to get angry?

"I'm leaving." Stiles said holding up his hands. He started for the door and Lydia's heart raced. After four years of being with one another, was this how it was ending?

"Go ahead," She spoke softly, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Would you like to enlighten me when the fuck I ever left you?" He spat. Lydia felt her shoulders sink and her stomach knot. She loved Stiles more than anything and hearing him speak like that made her feel like shit.

"Whenever you chose Malia over me, that's when you left me." Lydia told him, her tears making her eyelashes stick to her cheek bones.

"Lyds, we weren't even together when I was with her." He says softly. She looks at him and has an overwhelming urge to run into his arms and kiss him with everything she's got. She thinks Stiles senses it too because he looks at her with a burning intensity in his eyes and she see's him wet his lips.

She stands closer to him, although she's not sure why. This argument has been huge and it's something that a kiss isn't going to solve. But she had this gut-feeling that maybe they needed to kiss to decide what would happen.

She runs at him and he smashes his lips against hers and her legs lock around his waist as he holds her by her waist. The kiss isn't sweet, but more angry and desperate which doesn't surprise her. His lips are hot against hers and she feels him kiss away her tears. Her tears she lost over him. Her hands cup his face and his hands slide up and down her waist. But what is she doing? She doesn't know exactly why she's kissing him because a few minutes ago she was ready to tell him to _fuck off_. Her kisses falter and she finds herself sliding out of his grip. She knew things weren't right between them and who knows if they ever were going to be.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, Lydia had this overwhelming urge to run away from this all, but she couldn't. A wedge was placed between the two and kissing him didn't feel as good as it used too. Maybe they needed a clean state. A fresh start. A break.

"You know what the matter is..." Lydia whispered, Stiles grip loosened and she felt her throat tighten.

"Please don't say it." Stiles said, his voice a croak. He felt the tears spring to his eyes and he bit the inside of his mouth. Lydia pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, briefly as if memorising the feel of him around her in case it was the last time.

"I have to, Stiles." Lydia told him, opening her eyes and pulling away from him slightly.

"I don't want you to." He whispered, his voice cracking and Lydia felt her cheeks wet again.

"It's not going to work, is it?" Lydia asked, Stiles looked at her in disbelief and hurt. She had to remind herself it wasn't just one argument, it had been a build up of things and it wasn't because she didn't love him, because she did, with all her heart. It was because their relationship was one argument after another and it wasn't fun anymore.

"I know we both really love each other-"

"Lyds, I'm _in_ love with you. I always will be, you know that. Come on, don't do this." Stiles begged, grasping her hands and kissing her knuckles with such sincerity it almost made Lydia changed her mind.

"Babe, it's not enough, not at the moment." Lydia told him, Stiles let a tear fall from his eye, and Lydia's cheeks were burning red hot with tears. She wanted to reach out and wipe his tear, but somehow she felt it was wrong. "I know we both like watching silly films and making fun of them but I'm not sure if I only ever want to watch comedy films. What if I want to watch a horror film? Or an action film? And you should want to watch one too." Lydia told him, Stiles looked a little lost as to where she was going, but it's how Lydia felt.

"And do you really love me or are you scared of losing me because it's not really the same thing?"

"Are you kidding? I'm so in love with you it makes me _mad._ I only ever wanted you." Stiles told her, he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest. She felt his heart pound against it, maybe in fear of losing her.

"So maybe we should just call it quits while we're still in love," Lydia breathed in, she felt like she heard both their hearts snap. "Because what if we fight it out until the end? What happens then?"

Stiles was silent, gulping down his tears and trying hard not to look at Lydia. He couldn't help it, she was the most enticing thing in the room and even now, crying and shouting Stiles still loved every bone of her.

"We might not even have each others numbers by the end of this, and I really, really want to know you for the rest of your life because you're quite possibly the best person I've ever known," Lydia told him, her throat so tight with tears that she felt as though someone was strangling her. Her lip trembled as she met his eye, his whiskey colour eyes that she loves were molten with tears.

"So let's just call it quits, yeah? Give ourselves a break." Lydia finished, once again she feels as though her heart has been ripped out and stood on, like someone shot an arrow through it and no-one was getting it out.

Stiles couldn't speak. Half because tears were making his throat tight and because he was in awe that things had ended like this between them. Stiles thought they were going to grow up, get married, move in together and have children. Obviously not.

"O-Okay," Stiles choked. Lydia looked at the carpet and ran her foot around in small circles as she hiccuped through her tears. "But Lydia," Stiles said, his hand on the door handle, "I still love you, I'll never stop."

"Stiles..."

"I hope you don't want it to end as much as I do." He said. She almost felt like he was trying to make as many declarations of love as he could before leaving, she accepted it in a way but also wish he wouldn't. How was she supposed to take her finals after her heart being broken?

Lydia didn't look at Stiles as he left but she heard him sniff, open the door and instead of slamming it, gently closed it as if not wanting to hurt her anymore. She tried to convince herself she didn't love him, but of course she did, Lydia didn't give people who she didn't love, the power to destroy her.

Lydia sank down on her wall, crying, her tears an endless river of love spent on a boy- _a man_ -who she didn't think she could love this much. A man who she didn't think could ever hurt her this much. On a man she knew she was never getting over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to clarify that this is all of the same relationship of Stydia, it's just showing what they've gone through as a couple, these aren't just one-shots.**

* * *

 _Third Grade._

Stiles could remember, to this day, the definitive moment when he fell in love with Lydia. His eight-year-old self didn't realise, however the effect she was about to have on his life.

He didn't know it would be one hot, sunny day in senior year that he would _finally_ make it official with her. He didn't know that after the first year of College Lydia and himself would be hooking up at a party. He didn't know Lydia and him would go on a break that lasted for four months only to get together again once they realised how much they loved each other. And he _certainly_ didn't know that he would propose to her after six years of what they had been through. But, it seemed to all go the way Stiles wanted it to go, no matter how complicated it was, ever since he first realised he loved the girl.

Lydia sat in the classroom, at her polished desk with her pens lined up on one side and a bottle of water sitting at the other, waiting for the teacher to ask a question so she could answer it. Lydia's hair hung behind her back in long, strawberry blonde curls that bounced every time she walked. Her emerald eyes were set upon the white board, mentally thinking of answers to questions that weren't there, and Stiles knew she did this all by the way how she sat perfectly still, her head tilted to the side and her hands resting in a clasp on the table. A habit she still did up until the end of school.

"Okay, so can anyone tell me," The teacher spoke softly, chewing on her lip as she spoke, "What you have to solve to be able to split this ratio?"

Ratio. Stiles and probably everyone else in the class hated ratio. Except Lydia. She loved how she knew exactly what to do and how she would be asked to write the example on the board every lesson because of how good she was at it. If truth be told she loved every part of math.

Lydia's hand shot straight up, although the teacher looked beyond her, at the back of the class to a boy who was trying secretively to throw pens at Scott without getting caught. All the while, of course, keeping an eye on Lydia.

"Stiles, what do you think you're doing?" The teacher warned, her voice raised. Stiles swallowed and tried his best to keep it cool, worried Lydia would turn around and judge him.

"Uh-" He tried to answer but his teacher cut him off.

"Complete this." She ordered reaching her hand out that held the pen. Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up, he was sarcastic from a young age and everyone around him had become immune to it, thought it was a normal character trait.

Stiles trudged up to the front of the class and stared at the problem on the board. He glanced back at Scott who was trying his best to conceal his laughter, Stiles wanted to kick him. He spent a good, long minute staring at it, until the teacher rolled her eyes and started to write another question on the board.

"Lydia." The teacher said, Stiles turned around to find the teacher holding a pen out to her. Confidently, she took it and walked up to the board. Her hand quickly and neatly writing the answer, not even showing workings because she can do it mentally that easily.

Lydia turned and looked at Stiles, who was staring at her, mouth open and ink making a dot on the white board.

"The answers 200:450." Lydia muttered under he breath, then with a flick of her red hair she marched back into her seat.

Stiles was stunned, not only because of her emerald eyes or her soft, bouncy hair, but at the fact she had spoke to him. That was the first time they ever spoke inside lesson, and it was the last time until Freshmen year of High School. Even though Stiles didn't know at the time that, that was when he would next speak to her, he was still touched by the fact he was blessed to speak to her at all.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Stiles, I..." Lydia starts but she's left speechless by the gesture. Of course her answer is yes, it's just forming it into a sentence worthy enough of being spoken to the love of your life.

Stiles looked at Lydia with a look full of desire and she wanted to tell him how words couldn't explain her love towards him, but she wanted to try.

"Stiles, of course!" She ends up saying as her throat goes tight with tears, he smiles giddily and pulls the ring from out of the cushioning inside of the little black box. The ring was a forever diamond that cost Stiles a lot of his wages, but in his eyes Lydia deserved only the best.

He placed it onto her finger and instead of admiring the ring, she threw herself at Stiles who held her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe.

"God, I love you so much!" Lydia whispers into his ear. Stiles had never felt more content in his life, he was extremely happy with how things were with Lydia and he prayed they had a life-time of this to come.

"I love you more." Stiles replies to her. Lydia's hand fingered through his hair and on his arms the hairs were standing up because of it.

"I am so happy that this happened. I am so sorry for all those years I ignored you, because I regret it so much. Leaving you that time was so hard to do, I'm never doing it again. It's me and you now." Lydia blurts, ending in the same way they had gotten together. Se pulled away to say this, so she could see his face.

"Baby," Stiles says, "It's okay, we're together now." He says, he kisses her knuckles and she feels butterflies erupt in her stomach when he does so.

"You know what would be a great way to celebrate?" Lydia hints at Stiles, he looks at her, eyebrow arched, a smirk on his face.

"I couldn't guess." Stiles shrugs, his smirk remaining on his face, Lydia pulled him by his shirt and looked into his eyes, she could see the candle light reflect on them.

"Something very fun," Lydia whispers in his ear, she pulls back and brushes her lips with his, she takes his hand and puts it on her clitoris, which makes him weak at his knees. "That takes place in the bedroom."

"Does it have to be in the bedroom?" Stiles whispers, his voice raspy. Lydia bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed, kissed her briefly and pulled her onto the chair that sat in the room, she tumbled on top of him and their lips connected as their hands roamed each others bodies familiarly.

Lydia and Stiles both had an amazing night that night, not only because they had sex three times in three different rooms to celebrate their love. But because it was something official between them, not just boyfriend and girlfriend but Fiancee and Fiancee. And it felt amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to those who have already read/favorited/followed this! I love the support so much and review what you thought! This is the last chapter as it was only intended to be a short series but I sincerely hope you have enjoyed reading it!**

* * *

 _The wedding day_

"Kira, I feel sick!" Lydia whined as one of her bridesmaids, Kira, puffed at her dress and tightened the corset.

"You have nothing to worry about! It's just excitement, Lydia." Kira reassured her as she took a step back to admire the bride. Lydia wore a pearly white trumpet style dress that reached her toes. The material hugged her body until the hip where it widens out gradually to the hem. She fashioned a haltered neckline which made the dress strapless, and the back dipped down to the low of her back. Her skin on her back was covered by a layer of lace that patterned into spirals, flowers and Rangoli designs; the rest had delicate patterns embroidered onto the material.

Lydia and Stiles had gone away for a few weeks before getting married, Lydia told Stiles they needed a 'Break from Beacon Hills' but secretly she wanted a tan before their wedding. She wasn't completely golden brown as she hoped, but she was lightly bronzed so that allowed her to wear the haltered neckline that showed her shoulders without her porcelain skin showing.

Her dress was fashioned with a silver bangle on her wrist with a rose gold clasp and matching earrings.

She looked beautiful, although she was afraid she'd let on that she was nervous about it. Lydia bit her lip and looked in the mirror.

"Lydia." Kira said sternly, Lydia met her eye in the morning and the Kitsune raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be alright, what do you think might happen?" Kira enquired, she held onto Lydia's arm and she turned away from the mirror.

"He might realise how insane he is for marrying a banshee," Lydia states, "He might change his mind in general. He's still in love with Malia. He doesn't turn up. God Kira it could be endless!"

Lydia could feel herself tearing up, and she didn't want to, she spent too long on her make-up.

"Lydia! He's so in love with you! He has been for I can't even remember how long, I can't even listen to you if this is all you're going to _stress_ over."

Lydia looked at Kira and rolled her eyes and flopped onto her chair and sighed, "What if I fall over?"

"Then you're going to look a bit stupid." Kira winked at her, Lydia smiled and so did Kira. Lydia appreciated Kira a lot when she needed a laugh.

It took Lydia a long time to decide who would be her Maid of Honour. Kira or Malia. Kira on the one hand had been her best friend since Allison died, but then so had Malia. Malia however had a relationship with Stiles, she knew there was nothing there between them any more but she still felt it awkward of it being Maid of Honour to her ex-boyfriend. Despite this, she decided to not have a Maid of Honour because she believed if Allison were still here she would of been it, without a doubt. Explaining this to them was easy, they understood, but really they thought they did it so she didn't have to choose between either of them. I guess they were only partly correct.

So it was decided that Kira and Malia were going to be her only bridesmaids, her mother was giving her a way and Scott was Stiles' best man (of course).

Kira and Malia both wore beige pink trumpet style dresses, with trails of about a metre. The straps were thin and the neckline low, the dress had lace on the trail, almost matching Lydia's. Their hairs were pinned up in plaits and twists with an odd flower her and there. The flowers were white roses, something in the wedding Stiles actually chose.

"Where did Malia go?" Lydia asks Kira whilst she curls her hair carefully, making sure each curl is perfect and if it's not re-doing it.

"I think she was checking up on Scott and Stiles, making sure they aren't hung over or anything." Kira laughed, even though she knew Scott couldn't get drunk and that Stiles wasn't that stupid to get drunk.

"I wonder how they're getting on." Lydia wondered aloud her mind drifting to the person she was going to be marrying in a few hours time.

* * *

"Scott, I think I'm gonna puke!" Stiles yelled from the bathroom, his stomach was churning and his hands were shaking. He tried to tell himself he was excited, but he knew he was nervous in case something went wrong. What if she didn't turn up? What happened if he bumped into her before the wedding and then they jinxed their luck?

"Then better do it now and not at the alter." Scott came in a patted him on the shoulder as he fixed his own bow tie. Spiked his hair in the mirror and glanced at Stiles, whose heart was beating so fast he thought it was quite possible to have a heart attack.

"Stiles, calm down, it'll be alright." Scott reassured, properly this time as he noticed the lack of colour in Stiles' face.

"I know, I know. I feel like I just need to see her y'know?" Stiles sighed, rubbing his face.

"Yeah I know, but think of it this way, in less than an hours time you get to call that lucky lady your wife. It'll be worth it I promise you." Scott told him, Stiles nodded and he felt calmer immediately.

There was a knock at the door and Stiles got a little excited that it might be Lydia, Scott went to answer it to find it was Malia. Malia was dressed in her bridesmaid outfit which made Stiles only more excited to see Lydia in her gown. He also thought of Lydia tonight, with the gown abandoned on the floor, he just got more excited. Not to excited, however, he didn't want an erection for his wedding.

"How is she?" Stiles asked Malia. He was thankful that things weren't awkward between the two since they did have a relationship, he appreciated her friendship.

"Just as nervous as you, although I think your heart may be beating a little bit faster." Malia joked, although Stiles thought she was secretly telling the truth.

"Anyway, I was just checking that you guys weren't hung over, but seeming as you're not, I'll leave it to the both of you." Malia said, she hugged Stiles an Scott and wished Stiles luck too, because apparently he'd need it, especially since Lydia looked like a picture. With that she left and it was just going to be one long hour waiting for the moment to come when Stiles will be marrying Lydia.

* * *

Lydia stood staring at the two wooden doors that lead to the chruch hall where she would be marrying Stiles, her stomach flipped with excitement. She was happy with how everything had went, no cuts when shaving, her hair curled right the first time and she _didn't_ stink of hairspray, her perfume was still in the air and her bridesmaids looked like class.

"Okay, they want you in in a minute." Natalie said in Lydia's ear, once again her stomach flipped. Her mother wasn't too fazed by her nerves, she didn't expect her to be hugging her or anything seeming as her mother wasn't affectionate but some words of wisdom was what she needed especially since this was her mother.

"Positions everyone!" Kira called out, almost doing what a Maid of Honour would do. Lydia smiled and breathed in deep. Lydia's mom placed a kiss on her cheek and winked at her then the doors opened and the music begun.

Lydia walked a lot more steadily and confidently than she thought she would have, considering her heels felt unsteady a moment ago they seemed perfectly stable now.

The music that was playing was soft to Lydia's ears and very soothing, she needed this music when she was panicking this morning. The church was beautiful, it had stained glass windows that were detailed and colourful. The ceiling was so high it hurt to crane her neck and look at it, when they were looking to marry here she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. The ceiling was painted delicately in subtle colours of ancient people going about their everyday lives, and Lydia loved it.

Her best view now, however, was her Fiancée. Stiles stood in a designer suit, his hair spiked perfectly, his skin nicely bronzed and his smile so genuine it made Lydia's heart melt.

He winked at her and that did it, she couldn't hold back any emotion anymore she smiled and felt her eyes tear up all the same. Her emotions were already getting the best of her and she wasn't going to mess up her makeup because of it.

She reached Stiles, so her mother kissed her cheek, again and left her with her soon to be husband.

"You look stunning, by the way." Stiles winked at her, her stomach fluttered, tension building there.

"And you look handsome." Lydia winked at him, they held onto one anothers hands and turned to the Vicar to become Husband and Wife.

* * *

"So, it took a very long time for me and Lydia to get together." Stiles started his Grooms speech, Lydia was sat next to him, looking up at her Husband in deep admiration.

"But we eventually got togther, and it didn't always work at times, but one thing Lydia has taught me is how to _make_ it work. No matter how tiring it got, neither of us gave up. I have loved Lydia for such a long, long time and I feel like I'm dreaming when I get to call her my wife bevause I still feel like we're in Junior year of High School and she won't admit her feelings." Stiles smirked, some people laughed but Lydia stayed quiet, smiling at him as she focused intently on his words.

"My wife is one strong, caring, badass woman who deserves nothing but a lifetime of happines and I cannot believe I get to spend my life with her. So I would like to toast to my beautiful, enamouring wife. Mrs Lydia Stilinski." Stiles finished, keeping his speech nice and short. People cheered and everyone raised their glass to Lydia. Stiles sat down and Lydia pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you, for that." Lydia smiled at him, her hand interwining with his.

"Anything for you, baby." Stiles winked. Lydia kissed him once more and after a while longer they all went to the reception.

Here they cut the cake, it was a four layer cake that was Victoria fruit soonge, one of Lydia's favourite. Stiles and Lydia both held the knife and once they had cheesily smeered it into one anothers faces everyone started to congratulate them and asked them questions.

Lydia said 'hello' to every possible memeber of Stiles' family that night and she said 'hello' to people she had forgotten she'd even invited. Yet Lydia felt she had barely spoken to Stiles. When they finally got a moment between themselves it was when they had to have their first dance together, even so, everyone was watching them.

"I feel like we haven't really spoken to each other today," Lydia said quietly to Stiles as her hands rested on his neck and they swayed in small circles to the music, forgetting everyone around them.

"You have your whole life for that, I'm sure you'll get sick of talking to me at some point." Stiles chuckled, Lydia smiled and nodded, feeling her eyes tear up, once again.

"Hey," Stiles said to her when he saw her tears, by now the song had ended and everyone was cheering, now everyonre started to flood the dance floor, not taking notice of the newly married couple. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy that we did this." She stops pulling him closer, "I love you so so so much, Stiles." She pecked his lips, a warmth spreading across her body.

Stiles looked at his wife and could not find a better sentence to say than, "I love you too, Lydia Stilinski."

Even though it took Stiles and Lydia a while to get together, and even though they did break up once, they both liked to believe it was that that made them into the strong couple they were today. They couldn't find happiness more immense in anyone else and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives like it.


End file.
